


tears

by TheAnakinIsPanakin



Series: cody and rex being brothers [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, cody cries, deception arc, don't worry they'll be happy, i live for the rex and cody brother content, kriff the jedi council, rako hardeen arc, rex and cody are brothers bwahahahah, rex is a good little brother, so much that it slips into my CODYWAN fics?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnakinIsPanakin/pseuds/TheAnakinIsPanakin
Summary: Cody finds out about Obi-Wan's 'death'
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: cody and rex being brothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167647
Kudos: 25





	tears

**Author's Note:**

> you cannot tell me that cody did not cry upon finding out that his Jedi was dead.   
> maybe i made him a tad bit too sad but like he just lost his boyfriend what do you expect would happen

Cody had never cried before. He had never had a reason to. He mourned his brothers that he lost very much, and comforted them when  _ they _ cried, but  _ he  _ never cried. So when he found out that Obi-Wan had been killed by a sniper on Coruscant, he didn’t know what to do. 

He was going through some paperwork when he received the call from General Skywalker. “Commander Cody,” he said. “I have some bad news.” He took a shuddering breath. “Obi-Wan… he was killed by a sniper on Coruscant.” Tears came to the general’s eyes. “You’ve been put in charge of the 212th legion until we have a new Jedi for you.” 

“Yes, sir,” said Cody, hiding his emotions. 

At first, he was in disbelief. Surely a  _ sniper _ couldn’t kill his general. But after looking at General Skywalker’s tear-stained face and red eyes, he couldn’t deny it. His general was gone. Obi-Wan Kenobi, his cyare… was gone and wasn’t coming back. 

“That’s all, Commander,” said the General, and he ended the call. 

Cody put away the holocommunicator, his eyes stinging. He turned back to his paperwork, barely containing his emotions, moving the stylus in hurried scribbles. He finished up the paperwork, his grief barely contained. His vision was a blurry mess. He told himself to hold it in until he was in private. He had to appear calm, for if the  _ Marshal Commander _ wasn’t calm, then who could be? Cody’s head started to ache from trying to keep the tears in. He rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pain. 

He passed Boil in the hallway, who asked him, “Sir… are you okay?”

Cody didn’t trust himself to speak, but he did anyway, as silence would be suspicious. “I’m fine, Boil. Just a little headache.”

“You sure you don’t need the medbay, sir?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Cody, and he kept walking. 

He felt his eyes begin to water a bit more, and he jammed on his helmet, just in case a tear escaped. He made his way back to his quarters, thankful that he had a personal room due to his rank as a Marshal Commander. He shut the door behind him and took off his helmet, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t be  _ gone _ . Obi-Wan had survived so much worse… and a sniper killed him? But that didn’t banish the fact that he was indeed gone. 

Cody sobbed into his hands, trying to convince himself that Kenobi was in a better place, but it didn’t work. He cried until there were no more tears left. He sat with his face buried in his hands, both soaked with tears until he felt another emotion, loneliness. 

Yes, he was close to his vode, but he felt that he had to act professionally around them. He usually only let down his guard around Rex and the rest of his batchmates, but he didn’t see Wolffe, Ponds, Gree, and Fox that often, and he and Rex weren’t often alone, as they both had a lot of duties to the Grand Army of the Republic. 

Obi-Wan was one of the only people who acted normally around him. Everyone else treated him as a commanding officer or a clone, someone easily cast aside and replaced. Obi-Wan made him feel… at home, and now that feeling was lost forever. 

There was a knock at the door. “Ori’vod, can I come in?” asked Rex. 

Cody didn’t have the heart to say no to his vod’ika, so he said, “Yes.”

Rex opened the door and came into the room, quietly closing it behind him. “I heard about the news… that General Kenobi… died,” said Rex. “I wanted to check on you, make sure you’re doing okay.” Rex wore that soft expression he reserved for his vode, when they were in pain, whether it be emotionally or physically. 

“Rex… I-I’m… no…” 

Cody’s eyes started to water again. How did he still have tears left?

“I’m not doing okay,” whispered Cody, “He’s gone, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Rex sat down next to Cody, who somehow started crying again. He put his arms around his shaking body and pulled him close. They sat there, Cody sobbing onto Rex’s pauldron, and Rex hugging Cody. It wasn’t very comfortable, seeing as they were both covered in armor, but Cody found it comforting nonetheless. 

A while later, Cody again could cry no longer. He took shuddering gasps of air, his face still buried into Rex’s pauldron. Rex pulled away slowly, not wanting to startle Cody. 

“If you need to talk, I’m here for you,” said Rex. “I know you loved him. It’s hard… natborns just don’t understand.”

“Why am I so sad, Rex? We were programmed to not feel sadness or anger, to be completely obedient. So why am I crying?”

“I suppose it has something to do with how we’re treated. Kenobi and Skywalker treat us like humans, unlike the Kaminoans. I guess we developed a personality like that.” Rex paused. “You’re not the only one who’s broken down like this. Fives did, too, after the Citadel. It’s completely normal.”

Cody wanted to smile at his kind words, but couldn’t bring himself to curl the edges of his mouth up. It felt like he was… dishonoring Obi-Wan. 

“I’ve got more paperwork to do,” said Cody. He tried to get up and go to his desk, but Rex stopped him. 

“Get some rest, Cody, you’ve been up for 36 hours, and you just cried a river. The paperwork will still be there in a few hours.”

“But I’m in charge of the entire 212th until they get a new Jedi!” 

“Cody, please. We’ll manage just fine without you for a few hours.”

He sighed. “Fine, vod’ika, I’ll try to get some sleep,” 

Cody set the datapads on his bed onto his desk, then sat down to remove his armor. Rex left the room quietly, leaving him alone in the dark. He took off his boots and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, and eventually falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> \-----------------------  
> cyare: beloved  
> vode: brothers  
> ori'vod: big brother  
> vod'ika: little brother
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! my tumblr is crc-commandalore-cody if you wanna yell at me there


End file.
